The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a medical injector and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an injector stabilized for an extended bolus delivery.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2013/104414 to SANOFI-AVENTIS DEUTSCHLAND GMBH Describes a guiding assembly for an injection device comprising a mount adapted to receive an injection device, a first gripping member rotatably coupled to the mount, a first lateral stop member coupled to the first gripping member, and a spring biasing the first gripping member in a first angular position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0166509 to Gross and Cabiri discloses an apparatus for use with tissue of a subject, including a substance configured to be injected into the tissue, and first and second tissue-squeezing surfaces configured to be placed on first and second sides of the tissue, to exert pressure on the tissue by being moved toward each other in response to a squeezing force (F), and to facilitate injection of the substance into the tissue by releasing the substance in response to application of the squeezing force.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0130344 to Ebbett discloses a skin gripping means for use with an injector. In one embodiment the skin gripping means is a needle guard. An exterior surface of the skin gripping means is provided with a plurality of fingers adapted to engage a subject's skin when in use. A method of performing a subcutaneous injection is also disclosed with includes the steps of bringing a skin gripping means of an injector into contact with the skin of a subject, moving the skin gripping means substantially parallel to the skin to thereby form a fold in the skin, moving a needle of the injector into the fold to a suitable position for a subcutaneous injection and injecting a substance through the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,890 to Alchas discloses a medication delivery device, particularly an intradermal delivery device, having a needle cannula, with a sharpened distal end having a forward tip, and a limiter disposed about the needle cannula. The limiter has a distal end defining a skin engaging surface which is disposed transversely to, and at least partially about, the needle cannula. The skin engaging surface is generally non-flat with generally coplanar portions, and a recess being defined in the skin engaging surface which defines a void in or adjacent to the coplanar portions into which portions of a patient's skin can be deformed into when the skin engaging surface is pressed against the patient's skin. The forward tip of the needle cannula is spaced apart from a plane defined by the coplanar portions a distance ranging from about 0.5 mm to 3.0 mm such that the skin engaging surface limits penetration of the forward tip of the needle cannula to the dermis layer of the patient's skin.
Additional background art includes U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/093,792 to Gross and Cabiri, U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,898 to Cabiri, U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,964 to Cabiri and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0012494 to Yeshurun.